


Cast Your Cares Aside

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Canon? What Canon?, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Electrical Play, Electricity, Exhibitionism?, Hurt/Comfort, Loud Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Mission, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Doubt, Shower Sex, Sort of? - Freeform, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, That canon was accidentally destroyed maliciously, They really like the idea of being heard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: There were times when Steve wondered why on earth he put up with the bureaucracy. Many days he wanted to rage against that insufferable council that thought they were so high and mighty when they had never done a damn thing in the field. He certainly didn’t think much about a body that thought the best solution during the Chitauri attack was to launch a nuclear missile at New York. And they dared to lecture him on protecting innocents.“Cast your cares aside, my love,” Thor murmured. “I have you. I know you did the right thing.”Thor placed a kiss to Steve’s neck. Steve arched his neck to grant him better access and moaned as Thor began to suck a mark onto his neck that would surely be visible to anyone who even made a cursory glance his way. Steve loved it. At the same time, he was painfully aware that he was fucking disgusting. He groaned as Thor’s hands roamed down, teasing towards his crotch.“What is it, love?” Thor murmured against his skin.“I’m gross, daddy,” Steve whined.“Indeed,” Thor chuckled. “What ought we to do about that, baby boy?”Or, Happy Father's Day, y'all. ;)





	Cast Your Cares Aside

**Author's Note:**

> This work is NSFW. 
> 
> Technically this was supposed to go up on Father's Day, but it's only like an hour after the fact, so who cares?

Steve sighed in relief as he stripped himself of his combat gear in his and Thor’s shared quarters in the Avengers tower. Long days fighting terrorists in some far flung corner of the world left even him exhausted and grateful to be home. He envied Thor for his ability to summon and dismiss his armor at will. The man was dressed in simple Midgardian clothes, dark blue jeans and a grey shirt that hugged his muscular body. Even like this, he was, as Tony put it, sex on legs. 

His lover did help him with the buckles on Steve’s uniform so that they made quicker work than usual. In the end, he dumped his clothes unceremoniously in a hamper meant for deep cleaning and set it outside so it wouldn’t stink up the place. The shirt he wore under his uniform clung to him like a second skin. The under armor he wore over his boxers would have to go, too, but for now, it was just a relief to be out of that stuffy uniform, even if he did feel disgusting. 

Thor didn’t mind in the slightest, it seemed. He was just as filthy as Steve was, but the god didn’t let it stop him from pulling Steve close and kissing his neck. Steve sighed and let himself be held. It was nice. It made him feel small again, being enveloped by this massive man. 

They had been dating (or “courting” as Thor called it) for nearly a year now. Thor returned from delivering Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard after the battle in New York almost immediately and shocked everyone. It was subtle at first. Light touches that lingered a little long, embraces that lasted beyond what was typical for friends, and heated looks that made Steve’s heart race. Steve, famously oblivious, Steve, had taken weeks to realize that Thor was flirting with him. 

It took one of his conversations with Peggy for him to realize what was going on and she threatened to shoot him again. Peggy, a geriatric woman with Alzheimer’s, threatened to shoot him for being “impossibly thick.” 

“Steven Grant Rogers, you still don’t know a bloody thing about flirting,” she’d said. Steve had spluttered at the idea. She had raised an eyebrow at him. It was one of her good days, if the way her rapier wit found its mark again and again was anything to go by. “I know for a fact that you fancied that handsome sergeant of yours, don’t try to pull that one over on me. I’m flattered that you chose me over him, honestly. He was a looker.”

From there, Steve realized that there was no hiding this from her. She garnered no small amount of amusement from the fact that she’d found him out and that he was still trying to protest it. 

“And here I thought I hid that so well,” he’d muttered. She laughed at that. 

“Steve, you were fine for the average Joe,” she replied. “But it’s my business to know things and I knew from the moment I met you that you ‘batted for both teams’ as the kids say these days.”

From there it had been relatively simple. As per Peggy’s threat to shoot him again, he had forgone subtlety all together and marched right up to Thor in the common area and kissed him, to the shock of the other Avengers. Thor officially declared his intention to “court” Steve the next day and the rest, as they say, is history. It took Steve a while to get used to being openly affectionate with a man in public, but the team was nothing but supportive. 

It didn’t make the missions any easier, however. Thor often left to deal with something on another world somewhere. He always returned, but it didn’t keep Steve from worrying when he was gone. Missions like today, however, were stressful for another reason. Between the bombs, bullets, and various powers the team had, sometimes the missions seemed like a particular brand of organized chaos. 

“You are fretting, love,” Thor murmured against his hair. “What troubles you?”

“Just thinking about the mission,” Steve said. Thor hummed, and Steve felt it through the chest pressed against his back. “Do you think we could have done something different?” 

“We could have,” Thor replied. “But who can say what would have transpired then?”

“People got hurt.”

“Yet many were saved,” Thor countered. “And many more would have been harmed had we not intervened.”

“Perhaps fewer would have been hurt if I made a different call,” Steve said.

“Or perhaps more. You made a tactically sound decision when it needed to be made. You saved many lives today.” 

Steve sighed and leaned back into Thor’s embrace. He knew, of course, that Thor was right. At the same time, it felt like the only thing SHIELD ever cared about was how much he fucked up. Nearly every mission he returned from involved getting the third degree from Fury about how many people got hurt, about how he should have contained the threat. 

There were times when Steve wondered why on earth he put up with the bureaucracy. Many days he wanted to rage against that insufferable council that thought they were so high and mighty when they had never done a damn thing in the field. He certainly didn’t think much about a body that thought the best solution during the Chitauri attack was to launch a nuclear missile at New York. And they dared to lecture him on protecting innocents. 

“Cast your cares aside, my love,” Thor murmured. “I have you. I know you did the right thing.” 

Thor placed a kiss to Steve’s neck. Steve arched his neck to grant him better access and moaned as Thor began to suck a mark onto his neck that would surely be visible to anyone who even made a cursory glance his way. Steve loved it. At the same time, he was painfully aware that he was fucking disgusting. He groaned as Thor’s hands roamed down, teasing towards his crotch. 

“What is it, love?” Thor murmured against his skin. 

“I’m gross, daddy,” Steve whined. 

“Indeed,” Thor chuckled. “What ought we to do about that, baby boy?” 

“Shower?”

“Come now, love, is that a question or an answer?” Thor asked. 

“We should shower,” Steve said more confidently. 

“Do you not think, baby boy, that we have too many clothes for a shower just yet?” Thor replied. Steve suppressed a groan at Thor’s obtuseness.

“Have you tried taking your clothes off?” he asked. It earned him a smack on the ass and Steve moaned. 

“Do not talk back to your daddy, love,” Thor growled. “Were you not so filthy, I would put you over my knee and paddle your backside until it was pretty and pink and you cried for me to stop.” 

Steve moaned again. The thought made him hard as a rock instantly. Thor was the only person alive who could do that to him in a way that satisfied him anymore. That discovery had made their sex life all the more interesting. 

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Steve said. “I won’t do it again.”

“Do not make promises you cannot keep, baby boy,” Thor warned. “You will simply make your punishment worse later on.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Thor sighed. “Go on, love. We do not have all day.” 

The man was toying with him, as usual. Steve knew perfectly well that Thor was capable of getting naked in an instant and frequently did. The act of undressing him, however, was something Steve savored. It was intimate and the fact that Thor told him to do it made him… it made everything clearer. Orders were simple. Obey and be rewarded. Disobey and be punished. The world had become murky. Shades of grey dominated where once everything had been black and white. 

Now more than ever, Steve craved the simplicity. He knelt before his lover and unhooked the button on Thor’s jeans. He swallowed as he pulled the pants down and his eyes landed on the bulge between Thor’s legs. He was already half hard, from what Steve could tell. 

He crawled closer on his knees and started to mouth at the flesh beneath the fabric. He smelled Thor’s sweat, the heady musk that filled his nostrils and drove doubts and shame from his mind. Thor put a hand on his head and from the way it stroked his head, Steve knew he approved. It made him moan against Thor’s hardening shaft. 

“Hurry up, baby boy,” Thor said huskily. “Daddy has something important for you to do when you are finished.”

“Yes, daddy,” Steve moaned. He reached up to pull the undergarment down when Thor swatted at his hands. He looked up at Thor who grinned down at him. 

“With your teeth, love,” he murmured. 

Steve immediately took the hem of the boxers in his mouth and tugged down until they dropped to the floor. Thor’s gorgeous, uncut cock burst from its confinement, smacking against Thor’s stomach before it hung heavy and proud before Steve’s face, leaving a little trail of pre-cum as it brushed against his cheek. Thor’s balls were proportional, hanging low and heavy and it was all Steve could do to not lean forward and bury his face between Thor’s thighs. 

“What now, sir?”

Thor reached down and brushed across Steve’s lips with his thumb. Steve licked the digit lightly as he awaited further orders. 

“Open wide, baby boy,” Thor said huskily. “Daddy’s gonna fuck your mouth. Tap on my leg if you require a break.”

Steve nodded and obeyed automatically, relaxing his jaw and his throat. He took a deep breath before Thor pushed his cock into Steve’s mouth and Steve swallowed around it. Months of sucking Thor’s huge dick made it easier to adjust. Thor pulled out so he could breathe before thrusting back inside. Thor’s hand fisted in Steve’s hair and held him in place. Steve looked up at Thor’s face, his blue eyes seemed black with lust and he groaned loudly. 

“You are amazing, love. You take your daddy’s cock so well. Such a good little boy for your daddy.” 

A litany of praise fell from Thor’s lips and it was all Steve could do to moan around his cock. His cock was painfully hard in his pants, but he didn’t move. Thor didn’t say he could take his clothes off or if he could touch himself. If he came without Thor’s permission when they were together, he would be punished. But dammit, he wanted to!

Steve tapped on Thor’s leg and Thor pulled out immediately. Steve coughed and gasped for breath for a minute. Thor stroked his hair lovingly until Steve looked up at him. Thor wiped the tears that fell down his cheeks with a thumb. 

“Such a good boy,” Thor said. “Are you ready for another bout?” 

“What, you gettin’ sleepy?” Steve asked. Thor pulled his hair roughly at that. 

“Cheeky,” he said. “But still a good boy.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Steve replied. He took another deep breath and opened his mouth. Thor slid back in and down his throat easily, resuming his rough, rapid pace. Steve’s eyes never left Thor’s face, the massive, muscular body dominating him, that Steve worshiped with his own. He knelt at the altar of a god who demanded his obedience, who offered his love and care in return. 

“Would that I could feel your mouth like this every day, love,” Thor moaned. “You take such good care of your daddy. I cannot wait to fuck your pretty ass tonight. It will be so tight stretching around daddy’s big dick.”

Steve moaned helplessly. He wanted it. He needed it. Thor groaned and fucked his mouth harder. Tears escaped Steve’s eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He blinked his eyes to clear them. He wanted to see Thor’s face when he came. He hummed around Thor’s cock. Steve would’ve grinned at the way Thor threw his head back and moaned if there was any room for his mouth to do so. 

“Fuck, baby boy, daddy’s going to come,” Thor moaned. Steve felt his cock pulse right before Thor flooded his mouth with hot cum. A few drops escaped his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Steve swallowed what he could and caught the rest with a finger. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Steve said. His voice was hoarse and gravelly from the abuse it just suffered. “Was I good?” 

Thor hummed as he stroked his hair lazily. “You were perfect, love,” Thor rumbled. “Come. Get up and finish undressing me before you strip for me. We are filthy, as you said.”

Steve stood and pulled the shirt over Thor’s head before he hastily pulled his clothes off and kicked them aside. Thor pulled him into a passionate kiss. Steve smiled and hummed into the kiss. He yielded to his lover as Thor’s tongue entered his mouth. Steve was gasping for breath. 

“Come, my love. Let us clean ourselves.”

Thor guided them to the enormous shower in their quarters. It had two, two showerheads that were also detachable to allow access to the hard to reach places. Tony had their bathroom remodeled to accommodate their size. It was, in Steve’s opinion, way too much. It was easily bigger than the apartment he shared with Bucky back before the war. Steve had debated moving out of the tower entirely in the aftermath of the Chitauri attack, but his teammates managed to convince him to stay since it was the most defensible location should a similar crisis arise. 

They stepped into the hot streams and Steve immediately sighed with relief. Right before he moaned with pleasure as the hot water his still aching cock. Thor grabbed the body wash and began to clean Steve’s body, teasing it as his hands roamed over it. Thor began sucking another love bite onto Steve’s neck next to the first. Steve moaned and braced himself against the wall as he pushed back against Thor.

“Fuck, Thor,” Steve moaned. Thor came off him and smacked him on the ass hard enough to make Steve yelp. 

“What is my name?” Thor growled into Steve’s ear. Steve was still recovering from the shock and took a moment to remember what he said. Thor’s hand came down on his ass again and Steve yelped again. “What is my name?” 

“Daddy! I’m sorry, daddy,” Steve cried. Thor’s hand kneaded his ass gently. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know, I forgot, I swear.”

“I know, baby,” Thor murmured. “You are going to be such a good boy for me, are you not?” 

“Yes, daddy. I’ll be good, I promise,” Steve said. Thor hummed in approval and kissed his neck again.

“Good boy. Let me take care of you, my love,” Thor said. He resumed cleaning Steve’s body, careful not to let a single inch go neglected before grabbing the shampoo and washing Steve’s hair. Steve moaned desperately.

“Daddy, please,” he whined. 

“What do you need, baby?” Thor asked. 

“I wanna come,” Steve begged. “Please, daddy, I’m so hard.”

One of Thor’s hands dropped to pinch and tease one of Steve’s nipples. Steve bit his lip and groaned. His nipples had been sensitive before the super soldier serum. After, well, Thor had made him come more than once just by playing with them. Steve pushed back against Thor’s body, whining desperately. Yet Thor still didn’t say he could come. 

“Do you need to come, baby?” Thor purred into Steve’s ear. Steve moaned and nodded. “Use your words, baby.”

“Yes, daddy, please,” he begged. “I’ve been a good boy, right?” 

“You have,” Thor said. His tone was suspiciously neutral. “But have you been good enough to come?” 

“Fucking hell,” Steve moaned. Thor smacked him on the ass again. 

“Language. How can I believe that you deserve to come when your mouth is so filthy?” Thor demanded. Through it all, he kept playing with Steve’s nipples and Steve screwed his eyes shut as he tried desperately not to come. 

“Perhaps I should prevent you from coming tonight,” Thor mused. “Shall I see just how good you can be? How long can you last, I wonder?” 

“No, daddy, please, I’ll be good, I promise,” Steve cried. 

“Louder, love,” Thor murmured. “Let everyone know just how prettily you beg for your daddy to let you come.”

“Please, daddy, please!” Steve cried. Thor struck his ass again. 

“Louder!” 

“God, daddy, please let me come!” Steve shouted. Thor struck him once more and Steve whimpered as he came, his seed hitting the walls of the shower. Thor held him as his body shook until his cock stopped pulsing and he slumped in Thor’s arms.

“You came before I gave you permission,” Thor growled. Steve swallowed. 

“I’m sorry, daddy,” he said. It was a pitiful sound that escaped his throat. 

“I am sorry, as well, Steven,” Thor replied. He turned around and began to clean himself. He shoved Steve away every time he tried to touch him, to help. Steve simply sat down on the ledge in the shower and let the water fall around his shoulders, wondering what would come next. His cock already twitched with interest. When Thor was done he turned off the water and turned around to face Steve. 

“Go on,” he said, jerking his head towards the bedroom. “Dry yourself and lie on the bed on all fours. I will be out shortly.”

Steve swallowed but rushed to obey. There was no point in making whatever punishment Thor had concocted worse by dilly dallying. He laid the towel on the bed, climbed onto it, and knelt as instructed. He waited.

And waited. 

And waited. 

Finally, Thor emerged, walking towards the closet. Steve turned around to watch him rummage through the space. 

“Turn your eyes forward,” Thor ordered. 

“Sorry, sir,” Steve said. He heard something come out, but he had no idea what it could be. He felt the bed shift behind him. 

“Do you know why you are being punished?” Thor asked. 

“I came without your permission when you were with me, daddy,” Steve replied automatically. 

“Yes. Choose a number between 10 and 20,” Thor said calmly. Steve swallowed. If he chose a lower number, Thor might think that he didn’t take it seriously. If he chose a higher number, there would obviously be more pain. 

“16.” 

“You will receive 16,” Thor said. “You will count. It will not count if you do not say the number. What do you say if you need a rest?”

“Yellow.”

“And what if you must stop?”

“Red.”

“Good boy.”

Something came down hard on his ass and he cried out at the pain. It was a belt. “One!” he shouted. 

“Good boy,” Thor said. He brought it down again. 

“T-two! Th-Three, four, God, daddy!”

“You are doing so well,” Thor murmured. The words fell on him like sunshine but before Steve had a chance to savor it, the fifth strike came, followed shortly by a sixth, seventh, and eighth. Steve counted out each strike dutifully. He gasped and took a trembling breath. His dick was so hard it ached again. 

“We are halfway there, love,” Thor said, rubbing a hand gently over the stinging skin. “You are taking your punishment so well. You can do it, baby boy.”

Steve took another fortifying breath and arched his back a little more. The ninth strike came and Steve whimpered before counting it. The tenth, eleventh, and twelfth came quickly as well and Steve gasped when he counted them. 

“Almost there, baby boy. You are doing so well. Such a good boy. You have only a few more, love,” Thor said soothingly. 

“I’m sorry, daddy!” Steve cried. 

“I know, baby, but we must finish your punishment,” Thor said gently. He still gave Steve a moment before the belt came down on his ass again. Steve cried out the number. The fourteenth came. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he counted it. The fifteenth came. Steve gasped out the number.

“Last one, love,” Thor said. The belt came down across his ass. 

“Sixteen!” Steve cried. He collapsed onto the bed. Thor tossed the belt aside and lied down with him and gathered him into his arms. Steve clung to him as Thor stroked his back gently as he kissed his face. 

“You did so well, my love,” Thor whispered against his skin. “You are such a good boy for daddy.”

“Daddy, please,” Steve whined. 

“What do you need, love?” Thor asked. 

“I need you inside me, daddy,” Steve whimpered. “Please, daddy?” 

“Shh, baby boy,” Thor replied. “Daddy will take care of you.”

He got up and fetched the lube from the nightstand before moving to kneel behind Steve. The bottle uncapped and shortly after Steve felt a warm, lubed finger press into his ass. Steve whined and rutted back onto Thor’s hand. 

“You are so beautiful like this,” Thor said. “So pretty and pink and begging for my big cock.” 

“Please, daddy. Please, I need it,” Steve whimpered. 

“I know, love. I swear to you, you will have it soon,” Thor replied, pressing a second finger into Steve’s ass. Steve moaned as he felt them brush over his prostate as they fucked him. This was, he was convinced, the sole downside to his healing factor. His ass recovered from getting fucked too quickly when there were days when Steve wished Thor could just slip inside and fuck him senseless. 

“Are you ready for a third, love?” Thor asked. Steve nodded frantically. It was already taking too long. He hissed as his ass burned at the stretch of a third finger. His body shook with the effort of keeping himself up. He wanted Thor to sink his cock into him and push him down and fuck him into the mattress. 

“Fuck, unh, daddy, I’m ready,” Steve groaned. “Just fuck me, already.”

“Patience, love,” Thor said. “Did you not record a message on such recently?” 

Steve groaned at the reminder. “Way to kill the mood.”

Thor chuckled and took his fingers out. Steve had all of a second to feel disappointed at the loss before he felt the thick, lubed head of Thor’s cock at his entrance. It pushed past the tight ring of muscle and Steve hissed as he was stretched again. He breathed. It was familiar by now and it didn’t hurt, but it was still a lot of cock. Steve moaned when Thor bottomed out and breathed in deep, slow breaths. 

“By the gods,” Thor moaned loudly. “How are you always so tight, Steven?” 

Steve chuckled. “Probably not that tight for the average guy once you’re done with me, daddy.” 

Thor hummed and rocked his hips into Steve’s ass. Steve moaned loudly. Thor’s cock dragged over his prostate as the man rocked slowly into him. Thor bent down and pressed a hot kiss to Steve’s open mouth. 

“You like that, do you not?” Thor rumbled into Steve’s ear. “You like that your daddy’s cock is so big.”

Steve moaned softly. “Yes, daddy.”

“No one else can satisfy you, can they?” Thor said. “No one can fill your hungry little hole like your daddy.”

“No, daddy. Fuck, God, I’m so full. Feels so good, daddy,” Steve moaned. Thor growled and started rocking into him faster. 

“Louder! Let all who live know how much you love your daddy’s cock.”

“Fuck!” Steve shouted. “Fuck me, daddy! God, Jesus Christ, love your cock so fucking much, daddy!”

Thor pushed him down onto the bed and rolled his hips faster. Thor’s cock dragged over Steve’s prostate with every motion. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, when Thor made love to him. It was like Thor’s cock electrified his senses, made his entire body come alive and sing. It was all Steve could do not to shout when they had sex. Of course, the only person who could tell him to keep it down happened to love hearing him shout until his voice was hoarse. 

“Yes, baby boy!” Thor roared. Steve felt the lightning from Thor’s dance over his skin and the last of his restraint left him. “Tell them who your daddy is!”

“You’re my daddy, Thor!” Steve shouted at the top of his lungs. “Fucking fuck me, daddy!”

Thor rolled his hips against Steve’s ass with renewed gusto as Steve kept shouting his pleasure. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered just how soundproof the tower was. He wouldn’t mind finding out. He felt his climax building in the pit of his stomach at the thought that they might be keeping the entire tower awake. He fisted the sheets beneath him. 

“Fuck, daddy, I wanna come! Please let me come, daddy!” Steve screamed. 

“Do it,” Thor commanded with a roar. “Be a good boy and come for your daddy.”

Steve came, his cum shooting out onto the towel and his stomach. Thor groaned before Steve felt his cock pulse, flooding his ass with hot, thick seed. His entire body shook as he came down from the most incredible orgasm he’d had in weeks. Thor collapsed on top of him and Steve hummed appreciatively at the familiar, comforting weight. 

His lover kissed him gently, stroking his body with tender affection before pulling his softened cock out of Steve’s body. Immediately, Steve sighed in disappointment. A sigh that Thor chuckled at fondly. 

“I love you, Steven,” Thor murmured against his lips. “You really are the most amazing man.”

“I’d beg to differ, Thor,” Steve replied with a smile. “I think the most incredible man just fucked me senseless.”

Thor hummed. “I suppose we shall have to agree to disagree, then,” he said. “How do you feel?” 

Steve stretched out languidly and sighed happily. “Better, now. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, love,” Thor murmured. He wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him close. “Do you think we were heard?” 

Steve chuckled. “Who knows? But… I have a thought on how to get their tongues wagging.”

“Does it involve more sex?” Thor asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Steve chuckled. 

“You’re lucky I have enhanced stamina,” he replied. “Of course we’re having more sex. Haven’t had you to myself in weeks. Gonna make the most of it.”

“You will hear no argument from me,” Thor said. “But what is your thought?”

Steve grinned.

* * *

Steve strolled (or limped, as it were) into the common area the next day to grab himself some food. He was starving and exhausted. It was almost easy to forget just how much endurance a Norse god of fertility had, but Steve had given as good as he got. No one made any comment on how loud they had been, not that Steve had been expecting such. Tony wouldn’t have skimped on something as simple as soundproofing. 

Still, the limp, along with the various love bites on his neck and collarbones, and the Lichtenberg figures on his body were more than sufficient indicators of what he’d been up to last night. They would all fade within a day or so, to Steve’s disappointment, but that was simply an excuse to have them… reapplied. He popped some pop tarts into the toaster and grabbed about half a dozen eggs, which he began frying in a pan on the stove. 

“So, looks like someone enjoyed his post-op downtime last night,” Natasha said. Steve turned around with a faint blush on his face but said nothing. The smile on his face was probably all she needed to see, anyway. 

“Good on ya, Cap!” Tony said, raising his mug of coffee. “You’ve had a stick up your ass all week, Glad you found someone to take care of that for ya.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. Tony wasn’t wrong, but the nature of an op did imply a certain efficiency and sobriety. Steve may not like SHIELD as an organization, but he took the job seriously. 

Thor walked in shortly after whistling some tune or other. He kissed Steve as he passed by to retrieve the pop tarts that sprang hot and ready from the toaster. He plucked them easily and set them aside before pouring Steve a cup of coffee. 

“Smells great. How are you feeling today, love?” Thor asked, holding the cup out for him. Steve grinned up at him as he accepted the cup. 

“Thanks, daddy,” he said. He heard at least one spit take and turned around to see Tony staring at him in shock. Clint was busy choking and Bruce was looking absolutely anywhere but towards them. Natasha, naturally, was cool as a cucumber, aside from winking at Steve. Steve turned back to Thor and stood on his toes to kiss him. 

“I feel great,” Steve continued.

“I feel violated!” Tony cried dramatically. “Do I even know you anymore?” 

Thor chuckled and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. “Not as well as I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! <3


End file.
